goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Curtis Makes Princess Degaldo Breakup With SJ
(At the park, SJ is on the phone with Princess Degaldo.) Princess Degaldo: Hi SJ. SJ: Hi Princess Degaldo. Princess Degaldo: What's up? SJ: Are you planning to meet me in the park? (Curtis came sneaking up behind SJ) Princess Degaldo: Yes I am. I'm just getting ready. I'll be there in 20 minutes. And I also got a surprised. SJ: Cool. I can't wait to see what the surprise is, so I can… Curtis: (Lets out roar to scare SJ) SJ: HEY! GET OUT OF HERE YOU CREEPY VAMPIRE!!! Princess Degaldo: SJ! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A CREEPY VAMPIRE!? SJ: No! Wait! Princess Degaldo! I didn't! Princess Degaldo: SJ! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME! THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! WE ARE NO LONGER BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND FROM THIS DAY FORTH! I NEVER WHAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GOOD BYE YOU JERK! SJ: Princess Degaldo! Don't go! (Princess Degaldo hangs up) Curtis: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well SJ, you called me a creepy vampire! But Princess Degaldo thought you called her a creepy vampire! Now she broke up with you! (SJ becomes angry) SJ: YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR MAKING PRINCESS DEGALDO BREAKUP WITH ME! Curtis: Oh what are you gonna do? Fight me? (Spider Junior, Carbon Wolf Lion, and Ultimate Spider-Randy appeared and confront Curtis after they had saw the whole thing of what had happened) Curtis: Uh oh! Its Spider Junior, Carbon Wolf Lion, and Ultimate Spider-Randy! Spider Junior: THAT'S RIGHT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE PRINCESS DEGALDO BREAKUP WITH SJ! Carbon Wolf Lion: YOU KNOW IT WAS THE HORRIBLE THING THAT YOU WOULD EVER DONE! Ultimate Spider-Randy: THAT'S IT! WE WILL FIGHT YOU IN BATTLE! (Curtis is beaten up by the 3 heroes one by one. And together, Spider Junior, Carbon Wolf Lion, and Ultimate Spider-Randy used their fist to punch Curtis on the chin, sending him up sky high. Then after the fight, the 3 heroes turn around to find SJ now crying, they confront him) SJ: Good job guys! You taught Curtis a very strong lesson. But I'm really sad cause I'm afraid Princess Degaldo will never talk to me again! Spider Junior: Its okay SJ, we'll help you out. We'll all go to her house together. Carbon Wolf Lion: Yeah Ultimate Spider-Randy: That's what friends do. SJ: Okay. (At Princess Degaldo's house, Dylan jr, Marlin, Hannah, John and Anna are confronting Princess Degaldo, who is crying in tears.) SJ: Excuse me Princess Amtrak, is Princess Degaldo here. Princess: Yes. She's in her room with her brothers and sisters. (SJ came in Princess Degaldo's bedroom, followed by RJ, Junior, and Randy Carlos) Princess Degaldo: What do you want SJ? Are you going to call me a creepy vampire again? SJ: No! You have to listen to what I'm saying. Because all of this was a misunderstanding. Princess Degaldo. When I was talking to you on the phone, Curtis sneaked up behind me and scared me with his roar. And I called him a creepy vampire! But then you thought I called you a creepy vampire! And I was trying to tell you that it was Curtis, but you hung up on me. So, Curtis was the one who started all this! Princess Degaldo: Oh. Curtis was behind all this. I really hate that guy! I'm so sorry that I mistaken you calling me a creepy vampire and breaking up with you. Can you forgive me? SJ: Yes! Does this mean we're a couple again? Princess Yes! Come here you. (SJ and Princess Degaldo kiss)